The Argument
by Ilkar
Summary: Sasuke finds himself the unwanted guest at Neji's house after an rather nasty argument. Meanwhile Naruto tries to work out whether or not he needs the Uchiha in his life, which according to one very bad tempered sand-nin, he does not. SasuNaru. GaaraNeji.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Simple. As. That.

**Warning:** Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNejiGaara. Possibility of bad British humour.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

**A/N:** Hello! I've been in Japan! Did I mention that to anyone? What?? I bragged constantly? Oh. Sorry. Had this random idea at some point, can't quite remember when. This was going to be a one-shot (as I'm incapable of completing a story otherwise but I changed my mind. Obviously. Hope it's ok, would really appreciate a review. Cheers love ilks x

**-The Argument-**

"And you call him an idiot." said Neji as he sat in his very comfortable living room, all cream sofas and long silky curtains.

The long-haired teen was feeling particularly smug (even if it was past midnight). After all it wasn't every day the one and only Uchiha Sasuke appeared at your front door, soaking wet, scowling with what appeared to be an overnight bag clutched in is steely grip.

Well you'd expect the frown but the rest was a common as getting a hole-in-one, blindfolded, while getting stuck by lightening…twice.

The smirk on the pale boys face hitched slightly as he saw the look of disgust cross perfect features as Sasuke realised that the yukata he had donned after changing out of his wet clothes had the word "Hyuuga" embroidered on the left side of his chest.

Schooling his features, but letting his superior position and obvious amusement show, Neji waited for Sasuke to talk- he did have all night after all- minutes passed and finally, after _hours_ of Uchiha brooding Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"That's because he is an idiot." The Uchiha said wearily, running a hand through damp raven hair.

"Yes. Idiot would fit. It took him long enough to kick you out." Neji countered, ignoring Sasuke's predictable withering glare in favour of sipping at his now drinkable tea.

"How exactly did you say it?" The brunette asked, apparently unconcerned.

"I told you."

"Sasuke, stop being so bloody stubborn. You're the one that got kicked out and came here with your tail between your legs. Not me. Don't act like this is my fault…

Or anyone else's for that matter." He added as an after thought.

Neji looked at his 'friend' with a critical gaze. He could see that Sasuke had screwed something up royally and was fighting with his pride to decide whether he should admit to it or not.

His skin looked pasty but there were kohl coloured smudges in the corners beneath his dark eyes. This imperfection caused Neji to frown slightly as did the fidgeting of Sasuke's usually still hands- especially as it was his property that they picked at.

Taking another sip of his tea, Neji rolled a shoulder forward and crossed his legs.

"I want _exact _words."

Sasuke sighed and tried to put all his hate for his situation into one glare.

"That's not progress. Sasu-_chan_." Neji replied without even looking at him.

The Uchiha's frown deepened. "I don't know what I said!" Sasuke spat aggressively. "Something like, 'don't you think it's time to stop getting so obsessed about it.'"?

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Something like that, or that exactly?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but his eyes fell to the table between them and he reached out for his cup of tea.

"Sasuke." Neji said firmly, not missing the slight trembling of pale fingers, even though his eyes were fixed on Sasuke's face.

"That exactly." The Uchiha muttered, swirling the green liquid round like a petulant child.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. You, Uchiha Sasuke told someone to stop being 'so obsessed' about something?"

"Hn."

"And then you told Naruto to stop being 'so obsessed' about something?" Neji continued, pointing accusingly at Sasuke every time he said _you_.

"Hn."

"Have you met Naruto before?" He asked exasperatedly. Sasuke merely scowled at the question.

"After him being 'so obsessed' with you is the only reason that you are here in Konoha. The only reason that you're with him?"

"Hn."

"And after how you were 'SO obsessed' with killing Itachi that it led you to leave everything, including him, behind on numerous occasions?!" Neji could feel himself getting angry, unbelieving that the village fawned over someone so…clueless.

"…"

"Well aren't we hypocritical." The Hyuuga mused as his sipped his tea again.

"What did you tell him to get over?" Neji asked curiously as he shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable on the creamy sofa, noticing the slight paling of Sasuke's skin.

"What? I already know it didn't go down well. He kicked you out remember." Sasuke's expression preventing Neji from smirking at this.

"I told him he might want to…consider the possibility that…he might not-"

"Uchiha it's 2am. Get on wit it." Neji cut through, while rubbing a patch of skin between his eyebrows.

Sasuke muttered something and Neji's head shot up to look at Sasuke, eyes widening in surprise only for his forehead to crease in a frown.

"Tell me I heard that wrong." He said coldly.

Sasuke's head dropped, his straight black hair shielding his face from Neji's rapidly darkening gaze.

"Tell me Uchiha."

"You didn't hear wrong."

"Hokage?" Neji asked bewildered. "You told him to stop being so obsessed with becoming Hokage?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand…wha- how did you-? You said that to _Naruto?_" Neji stammered."What's wrong with you? It's his most wanted… his most sought after dr-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sasuke interrupted suddenly. The anger in his voice trailing away to reveal something more akin to utter disbelief.

The Hyuuga raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. Your head has always been lodged up your own arse but I didn't think you were stupid."

Red tinged eyes flashed at the long haired boy, who didn't even flinch." Yeah, not going to help is it Sasuke?"

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked suddenly as he stared wide-eyed into space.

Neji laughed openly, the noise hollow in the quiet of the early morning. "That, is for you to figure out. And as much fun as it is watching you angst, I'm going to bed."

"But Neji! I thought you were going to help me!" Neji smiled and stood, clicking his back as he did so.

"So did I until I heard what you said. I'm not sure if you could have screwed up any more. I'm not getting involved- I value my life."

"…" The brunette smiled again, turning away from the affronted boy sat in his front room as he moved gracefully across the hardwood floors.

"You know, Gaara is going to kill you right?" Neji said softly as he reached the door. "I'm actually quite surprised Naruto didn't."

"You're still dating that psychopath then." Sasuke growled as he stood, picking bad temperedly at the yukata he was wearing. "He's as bad as Naruto you know."

A frown appeared on Neji's porcelain skin as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, but he then chuckled in a most out of character way. "Perhaps. But at least I can keep him here Uchiha."

Sasuke was the one to frown this time.

"You can sleep in here or in one of the spare rooms." Neji continued aloof. "I suggest a spare room. They have locks on the doors." He paused as Sasuke stood and followed him into the dark hall.

"As I said, Gaara is going to kill you."

**-The Argument-**

**A/N: **So what do you think? Worth continuing or not? I know it's rated highly but it will get there with time x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Simple. As. That.

**Warning:** Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNejiGaara. Possibility of bad British humour.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

**A/N:** Chapter 2 up and ready. Reviews would be adored if at all possible. Hope you are all having a good summer so far x

**CHAPTER 2: Death By Glare: The Fate Of The Hyuuga Plants**

**-The Argument-**

Sasuke woke the following morning, cold and stiff and grumpy. He had not slept very well. He rarely did when Naruto wasn't there.

And of course, being an Uchiha, this knowledge did nothing to improve his mood.

On missions he could sometimes fool himself into believing his fitful rest was caused by a desire to be alert and complete the mission effectively and swift and if not, well he could always blame it on sleeping on the floor.

But here in the Hyuuga household, in the extremely comfortable bed he found himself in, devoid of any danger, (He'd set traps. As if he was naïve enough to believe that a locked door would stop Gaara getting to him. What a _ridiculous _thought.) or annoyingly sharp rocks he still couldn't sleep properly.

Damn idiot.

Although, right now, he was not 100 sure _who_ he was referring to.

Lying there staring at the high ceiling and the lazy circles of the fan, Sasuke frowned. He'd become dependant and he didn't like it.

Dependency lead to all sorts of emotions that Sasuke was neither ready for nor able to fully process.

Genius, yes. Powerful Shinobi of course. But Uchiha Sasuke was still a guy and so the stereotypical attitude of 'I'm not ready or comfortable to talk about my feelings' still applied.

Unlike genjitsu or anything that came as a natural grace to the boy, emotions that went deeper than basic instincts were- shall we say - tricky.

Sighing to himself once more, Sasuke shifted under the soft sheets, finding no pleasure at all in the quality. He could feel the frown forming when the little, evil, most hated part of his brain whispered that he'd enjoy the sheets if Naruto was there.

'Mind you,' said a more favoured part of his brain, 'the sheets probably wouldn't be on the bed by now…'

Sasuke groaned loudly, and dragged himself out of the bed, cursing his short temper and the various voices as he went.

Damn idiot.

The frown deepened when he admitted to himself that it was him, not the dobe, that was said 'idiot'.

**-The Argument-**

While Sasuke was fuming upstairs, a certain red-headed teen was seemingly trying to murder the breakfast that was sitting in front of him. The amount of pressure he was applying to his chopsticks was especially worrying to his morning companion.

"Gaara, please don't take it out on the chopsticks they're part of a set. Sasuke's awake anyway. Wait and take it out on him."

Gaara hid the smirk that wanted to come out due to the fact that Neji was not even looking at him but was entirely focused on the mission scroll in front of him.

"Why is he even here?" Despite his _fondness_ for the other, he was not happy that Neji had allows Sasuke into his house. Well, it was Neji's house technically, but whatever.

"Because I'd already let him in before he told me what he had done." Neji replied nonchalantly as he jotted something down while biting the corner of his lip in concentration.

"How long are you going to be away?" Gaara asked quietly as his eyes fixed themselves on the now wet and slightly red bit of skin.

"Two weeks."

Gaara continued to stare.

"Why?" Neji asked as he brushed his long dark hair behind his ear, pulling one strand out along his check and between his lips as he thought.

"He's not staying here while you're away."

Neji pulled the thin strand of brown away from he mouth and dropped it, letting it brush against the varnish wood of the low table.

"I can't imagine Naruto is going to let him move back very easily so I would assume that he will be staying. But he knows that you'll skin him alive if he messes anything up, so this is probably the best place for him."

"Hyuuga I'm not staying with him here."

"Then go back to Suna."

Gaara scowled at Neji, annoyed that his use of the others clan name hadn't done the trick in getting his point across.

"You don't want me to go back." He sneered, apprehension bubbling just behind his ever-calm exterior.

"Neither do you."

Gaara frowned darkly at Neji's unconcerned words. He read Gaara too well for the Sand Nin's liking. He read most people too well for their own liking.

"Naruto is going to need you here." Neji continued as he rolled up the mission scroll and shifted where he was sitting so that he could slide it into a pocket on his shorts.

"And Suna couldn't possibly need me?"

Neji's pale eyes snapped up to Gaara's for the first time in their conversation and he watched the other quietly before answering. "The vibe you give off is ominous enough to protect Suna from here."

Gaara's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well you could always come to Suna more often, then I wouldn't have to appear so 'ominous'."

Neji frowned at Gaara, noticing the way that he refused to look away from him, even though he clearly wanted to, indicating how much the issue was actually bothering him. Neji had discovered that with Gaara, and Naruto in some circumstances, the more he tried to act as if nothing was wrong, the more stubborn and troubled his mind actually was.

The times that he didn't show any weakness were generally the same times that his whole being was being shaken with it.

"You'd be ominous if you dressed like Lee, and don't start about Suna. You know I can't, we've talked about it." Neji breathed deeply and closed his eyes briefly. "Please don't make me ask them."

Neji could tell Gaara still hadn't looked away from his face and he forced himself to look up. "I still don't see why he has to stay here." Gaara said grumpily, letting his green eyes drop to the uneaten meal in front of him.

Neji laughed as Gaara poked moodily at the bowl. "I'm gutted that I'm going to miss the next two weeks. I have the feeling that it is going to be quite…entertaining." Standing up from the table, he stretched and rolled his shoulders forward.

His pale eyes glinted with amusement as Gaara seemed to rise from the floor and scowling, pushed him against the wall, kicking cushions out of the way as he stepped into his boyfriends personal space.

"Kami help me. I'm going to kill him." Gaara whispered into Neji's mouth.

The Hyuuga smiled, showing of his perfectly straight teeth to the one person that really _knew_ how perfect they really were.

"If I kill him, do you think Naruto would be mad at me?" he muttered resting his forehead on Neji's.

Neji grinned again as his eyes flickered briefly to the ceiling. "Yes."

"Even if I got rid of all the evidence. And pretended I hadn't see him?" Gaara continued, a somewhat frightening glint in his eye as the thought of actually getting to be the one to kill the last Uchiha flowed around his mind.

"Yes."

"Even if I took him to Ichiraku and told him then?" Gaara replied smoothly, the predator in him giving his voice an edge that would send most Shinobi running for the hills.

Neji laughed and paused before solemnly replying, "You couldn't do that to Naruto." The Hyuuga felt Gaara move closer to him, pressing him into the wall and settling his weight comfortably against him.

Feeling the Sand Nin lift his head and leaning into the slow breathing that caressed his ear. "My sand could though." Neji shivered involuntarily from the combined timbre of Gaara's voice and his cold fingers running along the bare skin of his arm.

"Alright stop the homicidal thoughts please. I'll be the target of enough of them for the next two weeks I don't need them at home too."

He felt Gaara smile against his neck and was relieved when the tension left Gaara's body as the murderous intent receded back inside of the red head.

Gaara breathed out of his nose slowly and kissed the smooth skin of Neji's neck.

Neji sighed.

This wasn't the Gaara that everyone else saw, this was the Gaara that brushed his lips against Neji's skin with such softness, such tenderness that it made the long haired teens heart ache.

This was the Gaara that could turn a powerful Shinobi to jelly with a brush of his fingers, turn a sharp mind hazy with a quietly spoken word.

Gaara was a completely different person when he entered his Neji induced bubble, when he let his emotional wall down, never his guard, never. Nothing was worth that.

But during these moments, these quiet, stolen, secret moments when Neji traced the kanji engraved on his forehead absently, or lovingly, or desperately, or whichever way, Gaara was free to breathe, free to feel and he loved it. Loved the acceptance. Loved Neji.

Forcefully Gaara pushed Neji harder against the wall, smirking at the hurried stifled gasp that worked it's way out of the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Come back." He demanded, not giving the other an opportunity to reply as he pushed his mouth against the pliable one in front of him.

Neji's mouth was hot and accepting and just like the person, allowing him to reach the edge of his control before slowly, carefully reeling him back in.

Neji wound his arms around Gaara's neck and grabbed at the course red strands, tilting his head to the side as the rough smoothness of Gaara's tongue pushed past his lips.

Over perfect teeth, over kiss swollen lips and pushing up against his own tongue. Neji moaned slightly in the back of his throat, pushing back fleetingly, before allowing Gaara to overpower him once more.

Pale hands pushed up against his stomach, taking advantage of a sharp intake of breath by gripping into paler hips and pulling them so hard against his own that Neji's elegant body was lifted from the wall.

Wrapping an arm around Neji's waist, Gaara slid another hand up the Hyuuga's body and slid it through soft brown strands, clenching his fingers.

Gaara pulled away but one look at Neji's glazed eyes, his chocolaty hair cascading down his own pale arm., his lips… one look had him leaning right back in.

But unfortunately for Gaara, this was the moment that Uchiha Sasuke, the unwanted houseguest, decided to grace the others with his presence. And, considering the circumstances this proved even more unfortunate for Sasuke, who quite honestly should have been more aware of his surroundings.

Feeling two sets of eyes on him, Sasuke turned his head slowly and regarded the pair with mild interest before slouching into the kitchen, black hair hanging over his face.

Gaara continued to scowl darkly at the interrupter but kept his arms firmly locked around Neji's body only moving when Neji kissed the side of his forehead softly. The kiss burned into the red head's skin and he dragged his eyes heavily towards the other.

"I've got to go." Neji murmured into Gaara's mouth, biting gently on the slight pout of his bottom lip.

"Come back." Gaara repeated.

He wasn't looking for an answer, he knew Neji could not promise him such a thing and neither would he ask for something so unrealistic.

He just needed to say it so the other knew, even if they never spoke of it, how much he needed to come back.

Neji leaned in and kissed him briefly, circling his proud nose around Gaara's before the other stepped away and allowed him to pass by.

Neji trailed his fingers along Gaara's stomach and continued along his arm until just their fingertips were touching. Pausing slightly, Neji breathed deeply, lifted his head and walked away.

He didn't look back. Just bid Sasuke farewell and left.

Whether he left through the door or the window Gaara wasn't sure, he was too busy burning a sizable hole in the guest's forehead.

"Uchiha." He snarled, turning towards the door. "We're going sparring now. As it seems both our partners are _unavailable._"

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Hn. Whatever." Came his bored response, a response that would not have sounded so cool if he could see the heart stopping, purely evil expression stretched over Gaara's pale face.

However all Sasuke could see was the back of the Sand Nin's head and one unfortunate, withered house plant that he could have sworn was perfectly healthy 10 seconds before.

**-The Argument-**

TBC

Right I may need some help with this. If I'm making mistakes with anything ninja related please tell me (nicely of course). I don't usually set my stories in the ninja world because I'm too afraid to make rookie mistakes. But I would really appreciate it if you guys could let me know what and if I am doing anything wrong.

Also, one more favour, I need situations for Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto. Basically I want Sasuke to suffer for making Naru upset and believe me he will suffer! Evil laugh

p.s Naruto will make an appearance in the next chapter x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Simple. As. That.

**Warning:** Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNejiGaara. Possibility of bad British humor.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

**A/N:** Chapter 3 written and ready! I hope it's ok. Thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Thanks for the suggestion fangirl66 and ninjaofthemoonlight I hope Naruto's appearance helps x

**CHAPTER 3: Dislodging Sand & Ruining Ramen: Just Some Of The Many Uchiha Talents.**

**-The Argument-**

Warm water and soapsuds slide down pale muscular thighs as a tall raven-haired boy shifted from foot to foot. He scrunched his toes, pressing them hard into the cold marble beneath his feet, beyond annoyed that he could _still_ feel sand between them.

He understood that if someone had walked in on him and Naruto saying goodbye to each other he would be pissed but he wasn't sure that he would have gone quite this far.

Sasuke could feel sand in places he didn't know existed, let alone places that he could reach. Doing a little undignified wiggle on the spot he cringed again at the course friction and dug his fingernails into his palms.

Was it natural to have killing urges this powerful? It was taking all of his energy to prevent his Sharingan from activating for Christ's sake.

Sasuke wiped a hand over his face, sucking in a breath when he pushed too hard against his swollen lip.

"Lucky punch." He grumbled as he watched a spot of blood mix with the streams of hot water and disappear down the drain.

Letting his head fall forward until his chin was resting on his chest, Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned fiercely. He had hoped that he might run into Naruto this morning but all he had found was a post shadow clone-training field, complete with severely trampled grass and a few toppled trees.

It was driving him crazy, knowing that Naruto had purposely got up hours earlier than normal to train, just so that their paths didn't cross. Naruto hated getting up earlier than he had to.

He was also pretty annoyed that he had decided to sell the Uchiha estate. If he hadn't he would not be currently sharing living quarters with Gaara-the-psychopath as he had childishly dubbed him in the safety of his mind.

Treading fingers in to black strands, Sasuke sighed to himself. The heavy feeling of guilt had still not gone from the pit of his stomach and his body itched to go and find Naruto.

He could sense his chakra pattern and to be away from it was extremely irritating.

While in the village Naruto was his and Sasuke was damn proud of the fact that the blonde was rarely out of his sight. Or grasp.

But now Sasuke was unsure where he stood with the blonde. Sure they would probably just fight it out in the end but Naruto had looked genuinely hurt and Sasuke was finding it difficult to pretend he didn't care.

He still felt a little out of the loop. He was sorry, of course but he had the feeling that when everyone found out what he'd said he was going to be a whole lot sorrier.

**-The Argument-**

Naruto sat hunched over on his usual stool Ichiraku Ramen Bar, his long tanned legs swinging slowly as he balanced perfectly. Tanned fingers drummed rhythmlessly on orange-clad knees while he waited for his treat for the day.

"Annnnnd here we go Naruto-kun! One extra-large Miso Ramen Special!!" Blue eyes snapped up to Ayame as she placed a large patterned bowl full to the brim with hot-spicy-rameny-goodness in front of him.

"I love you Ayame-chan!" he declared joyously as his split his chopsticks and muttered a quiet "Itadakimasu" before the inevitable inhaling began.

Ayame blushed prettily as she stood before the blonde. Her hands behind her back as she rocked gently back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Ano, Naruto but where is Sasuke-san today? Is he on a mission this week?"

Naruto looked up at the girl in front of him, eyeing her critically, making her dark eyes drop to the counter in front of her.

"I don't know where he is Ayame-chan. He… we had-" Naruto lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head, a deep frown settling on his features.

After a few seconds silence Ayame reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll talk about it another time ne?"

A huge relief filled smile formed on Naruto's face and his eyes seemed to double in size with gratitude. "Thank you Ayame. You're perfect you know that?"

The girl smiled, squeezed his shoulder once more and left to continue taking the lunchtime orders out.

Naruto continued to frown for a bit, realizing that avoiding Sasuke may be more difficult than he had originally anticipated. He spent most of his time with Sasuke and Sasuke spent all of his time with Naruto- rarely seen with another shinobi except Sakura or Kakashi.

This would make their absence from each other that much more apparent. 'Damn it." Naruto cursed silently as he stabbed at the topping of his ramen.

He didn't want to be asked where Sasuke was every time he went anywhere.

The blonde poked moodily at the food in front of him again, angry with the bastard and with himself. As it often happened Naruto's thoughts on what had happened were not entirely organized.

But honestly who could blame him? It was only lunchtime of the day after his boyfriend told him he might as well stop perusing his life long dream.

Wasn't he entitled to be a little screwed up inside?

Part of the reason that he felt so off about the situation- bar the obvious was that he now had no idea what to do.

Sasuke was the only person he'd ever really had a proper relationship with, was the only person that could stand him the bastard often said. And because of this Naruto was finding in difficult to judge how bad Sasuke's comment had been.

Sure, him and the teme had arguments. It was _them_ after all, part of their day-to-day communication was made up of playful _banter._

Naruto screwed his eyes up in thought. Perhaps this had been unhealthy from the start but it had seemed to work fine…until last night at least.

What Naruto didn't understand about other people in relationships was how they were supposed to function if they didn't argue regularly. How could you tell who someone was until you had the pinned and cornered? Surely that was when you really learnt what a person was capable of?

But then again maybe his opinion was messed up because he was a ninja. After all they weren't exactly renowned for being overly sentimental.

"Prick." Naruto muttered as he finally continued to shovel food into his mouth, ignoring the questioning look from the man sat beside him.

He was right to kick Sasuke out. He knew he was. What Sasuke had said undermined the mumbled promises he'd made to Naruto almost a year ago.

He was right.

Sasuke was wrong.

But not only that, Sasuke had been mean. Something Naruto had been trying very hard to wheedle out of him over the course of the past couple of months. However, sufficient bribing was always needed during these 'nice lessons' and quite frankly right now, Naruto felt extremely uninclined to partake in and form of 'bribing' with the bastard Uchiha.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Naruto tried to enjoy the meal that he was currently eating. But now, like a lot of things in his life, it didn't mean the same without Sasuke bitching about it.

However nice it was to enjoy a meal without being told it would one day make him fat and ugly and totally unworthy of an Uchiha's attention, Naruto could help but feel a little unsatisfied.

'AHHHHH!' he mentally screamed, gripping violently at his hair and letting his forehead drop to the counter- once again receiving a strange look from his fellow diners. The bastard has even stolen ramen. Sweet, innocent ramen!!

How was he supposed to live if he didn't even enjoy the taste of ramen anymore??

Sighing again and scowling at the Uchiha-caused bad mood, Naruto recalled a time when Kiba had suggested that he change his name to 'Uchiha's bitch', 'Just to make things easier, you know, for when you finally admit it.' The stupid, loud-mouthed, dog-loving, so-called-friend had said cheerfully one day after being sufficiently shocked by a dark bite mark on Naruto's neck.

Maybe he was right, Naruto thought, as a sly grin worked its way on to his face. But then again, Kiba had taken it back rather rapidly when Naruto suggested he ask Hinita who the bitch was in their relationship.

**-The Argument-**

10 minutes later and the grin was gone, however, oddly enough the ramen was still there. Mocking him as it slowly cooled and lost all of its appeal.

When a slight film of orange coloured chili oil became visible on the surface of his beloved soup Naruto almost lost his battle with his own negative thoughts. The ones that the Sasuke and ramen super team were usually able to keep away.

But now, the blonde found himself without either of these two powerhouses and he found that he didn't like it one little bit.

He hung his head in shame. There was only one thing for it. There was only one person who could help.

And so 19 year old Uzumaki Naruto stood up, leaving an almost full bowl of ramen behind him, to find that one special person that would make it all right.

Oh yes, the Konoha, ANBU level ninja was off to the academy.

He was in desperate need of some hardcore Iruka Sensei mothering.

TBC

A/N: Gaara still has control of his sand right? If not I'm sorry. Shall Naruto be ANBU? I can't quite decide. What do you guys think? I'm nit used to writing about them as ninja so please tell me when I go wrong.

p.s I'd love a review! AND has anyone seen the trailers for the Naruto Shippūden the Movie 2: Bonds?? They were promoting it when I went to Japan so I've got this really cool folder with Sasuke and Naruto running past each other on it. How cool (and geeky) is that!! x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Simple. As. That.

**Warning:** Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNejiGaara. Possibility of bad British humor.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

**A/N:** Chapter 4. Sorry I took forever. Clearly I've been enjoying the non-existent British summer too much. Oh well, its September now so I can wear jumpers and tights and 3 pairs of socks. Joy.

**CHAPTER 4: Iruka & Shadow Clones: The Chocolate Of The Ninja World.**

**-The Argument-**

Blonde hair brushed over Naruto's forehead as he looked at his feet, waiting outside Iruka's classroom door. He toed the ground nervously; he really, _really _didn't want to tell his former sensei what had happened between him and Sasuke. Especially as Iruka wasn't overly fond of the Uchiha. But he honestly didn't know who else to turn to.

Sakura, well, it's not like he didn't trust the pink haired girl but it was… difficult. There were still unspoken, uneasy spaces between the three of them. Sakura claimed she could deal with Sasuke and Naruto being together but Naruto, at least, didn't like rubbing her face in it.

Therefore going to see her about this was very out of the question.

Sai…Naruto rubbed his face wearily, thinking of Sai looking up some sort of emotional response. _That _he couldn't deal with.

He'd felt Neji leave the village some time this morning.

Gaara, Kiba, err…No. Kami he needed more sensitive friends.

Suddenly Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as he was faced with the sunny grin of his childhood teacher. "Naruto-kun! It's so nice to see you!"

Naruto smiled warmly when the teacher hugged him fiercely to his chest. "Hey Iruka-sensei"

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you straight away, Mokito, you see is new and wasn't very subtle about your arrival. I had half the class trying to break down the door so that they could 'spar' with you. Honestly Naruto, you really should create quite such a chaotic name for yourself."

Naruto's grin widened as Iruka both scolded and complimented him.

"Ne, sorry Iruka-sensei, I tried to warn him." Naruto said earnestly, big blue eyes shining.

Iruka chuckled fondly. "I sure you did Naruto." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, he really had tried to warn the new guy not to just rush on in and tell Iruka but he'd been smugly told to wait while the matter was 'organised'.

But when Iruka smirked knowingly at him he realsied that the older man was just messing with him.

"So," Iruka stretched and yawned. "What's the special occasion? Just a quick hello or have you come to rescue me from my educational hell?"

Naruto smiled quickly, before the expression dropped off his face completely, nervousness filling him again. He could feel Iruka's frown before he saw it.

"Actually I wanted to umm talk to you about something." He peeked up at the brunette through the hair that fell across his eyes. "Is that ok?"

Iruka blinked at Naruto in surprise but recovered quickly. "Of course. Just let me send the class out to target practice. Want to help?"

The biggest, wickedest grin covered Naruto's face. "Sure Iruka-sensei. Sure."

**-The Argument-**

10 minutes later and Naruto was leaning against a tree watching Iruka watch 25 shadow clones give the chunin class one on one target practice.

"I wish I had enough chakra to do that…" Iruka muttered wondrously.

Naruto laughed at his teacher. "I guess it's a positive in an otherwise negative situation."

Iruka turned around and grinned at his former student. "I guess." He leant against the tree with Naruto. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto remained silent for a while, blue eyes watching the children playing and training with his shadow clones. He breathed in deeply and exhaled through his nose, "Well, me and Sasuke had a fight…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Sasssssssssukeee!!" came a loud shrill cry, as Uzumaki Naruto slide open the door to the apartment they shared.

A small frown marred his forehead when no one answered. He knew Sasuke was in and hoped that the bastard wasn't in a bad mood. The atmosphere in the house had been somewhat tense in the past few weeks.

He found the Uchiha moodily looking in the refrigerator. "We have no decent food." He growled in greeting.

"Hello to you too." Naruto replied dismissively as he ruffled the stooping boys hair, rolling his eyes when Sasuke jerked away.

"Jesus what's wrong with you?" he questioned.

He was met with silence.

"Whatever."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto before slamming the fridge door closed with way too much force.

"Sasuke! Calm it will you?!"

"I don't want to calm it. I've had a bad day can we just save to interrogation for later?" The tone of Naruto's voice was just too grating on his tired mind right now. It was as if the gods were laughing at him. Why today of all days did Naruto have to act like Naruto-on-intensive-stimulants?

Naruto snorted. "Interrogation?"

Once again he was met with no reply.

"Okkkkkkkkay, well if you want to know I had a great day. I met up with Tsunade and we talked about getting some training for _'future promotions'_" He grinned. "Admittedly she did say that there were some other strong candidates but I can totally beat them!!"

"Good."

"TOTALLY good more like! I tell you what seeing how incredibly superior I am, I'll even cook you dinner to celebrate."

"Joy."

"You're welcome, prick!" Naruto shouted good-naturedly to the retreating form of his boyfriend.

**-The Argument-**

Naruto moved around the kitchen/dining room like a child, smiling and giddy with excitement. He smiled over his shoulder at his dark haired boyfriend, who was still as grumpy as sin. But Naruto being Naruto couldn't resist winding him up even more. "You're just jealous because I'm in ANBU."

"Why would I be jealous? I'm in it too."

"Yeah but I've been there longer." Naruto replied quickly, goading his partner and loving it.

"And I'm _still _ahead of you."

Naruto scowled. "No you're not." The blonde was confused, he'd been joking but the tone of Sasuke's voice was seemingly deadly serious.

"Well technically I am idiot."

Naruto turned fully to look at Sasuke. Leaning against the counter briefly before he pushed him self off and carried two bowls to the table. "Don't call me an idiot bastard."

"Can't you just shut up?"

"Unfortunately not." The blonde had grinned.

"Well you better learn quickly. I don't want to have to lower my mental age in order to talk to you anymore."

Naruto eyes widened at the comment.

"What the hell Sasuke? Just because you've had a bad day doesn't mean that you can fucking insult me!"

"That's the only way it ever works though isn't it Naruto." Sasuke sighed irritably. "You only listen when I insult you."

He knew this wasn't fair. Not fair at all. But since when had the world ever been fair? A monster had been let loose inside him. A monster that Naruto could usually dispel but now… now it was raging. Anger that he hadn't felt in a long time was coursing through his veins.

It wasn't Naruto's fault. He hadn't meddled in things that weren't his concern. He understood. It was _them._ It was always them.

It wasn't Naruto's fault. But he wanted, _needed_, to take it out on someone. And as usual it was Naruto that took the full brunt of his rage.

"That's only because every other time you talk to me you use remedial words so you can keep your self from feeling inadequate!"

Sasuke frowned and Naruto assumed that it was because he had won the argument with his superiority.

"So I don't feel inadequate?" Sasuke asked incredulously, face screwed up in distaste. "Why would I feel inadequate? I'm not. Especially not compared to you."

Naruto frowned and fell silent for a while.

He was going to leave it but his anger at the other prevented him from doing so.

"Why are you being such a prick? I haven't done anything to you!" Naruto burst out, arms waving around as he failed to understand when the usual banter had turned in to a trade of not-quite-ok insults.

"You think you haven't done anything?" Sasuke scoffed, fury raging behind his dark dark eyes.

"You do it every day! The fucking bragging, the endless showing off. Yes well done Naruto you trained with Jiraiya for 3 years, wow. You're now in ANBU. Congratulations. Well so am I. So where the hell did those 3 years get you? Except further behind everyone else. Further behind than you were before?!"

"But Sasuke, I was look-" Naruto frowned again. "It doesn't matter. I'm there now. I beat you."

"Yeah you got into ANBU before me but I left the damn village! I was nearly sentenced for treason and now who is the captain and who isn't? Don't you think its time that you stopped acting like such a fucking child?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in silent fury. How very fucking dare he?

Walking up to the other he spoke, voice low and controlled, eyes stained a dark murky blue. "For your information, Uchiha, that 3 years, got me ready to get you back here. Where you belong."

"You don't know where I be-"

"And furthermore why weren't you charged with treason? Have you already forgotten about that?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, standing in front of him confrontationally.

"I'm _childish_ because I'm excited about the meeting I had with Tsunade baa-chan because it takes me one step closer to becoming Hokage. And I thought that being my boyfriend might make you slightly interested."

Sasuke's scowl had deepened at that. "Interested? Naruto it's been 8 years since you first told me you wanted to become Hokage. And I think its safe to say that you've told someone at least once every day since then. It's boring and you need to grow up."

"I am grown up!" Naruto was shouting now. Shocked beyond clarity that Sasuke was talking to him like this.

"No you're not Naruto. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation. You claim to be closer on your way to be Hokage but in reality you are no closer than you were on the first day of the academy. Which technically you shouldn't have joined that year anyway. It's only because of Iruka and his favouritism of you that got you in."

"Don't you dare insult Iruka sensei!"

"I'm not insulting him. You just need to get it that you need to stop obsessing over becoming Hokage."

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to reply however Sasuke cut him off, with cold, harsh clarity.

"It's never going to happen. SO. JUST. GET. OVER. IT!"

Silence had run out in the apartment as Sasuke's shout reverberated through the kitchen.

Naruto stepped back as if Sasuke had hit him.

The colour drained from his cheeks as his mouth hung open and a look of utter disbelief etched itself across his face.

Putting a hand on the table beside him, he clumsily knocked over the dinner he'd spent hours on. He stared glassily at Sasuke seeing but not really seeing him, barely noticing as the dinner spread down the table leg and across the floor.

Sasuke moved towards him, eyes wide, a quiet 'Naruto' on his lips when the blonde snapped out of the daze he had been in.

He then stepped back again, catching the back of his leg on the edge of the table.

The rage that had previously filled black eyes was gone but tear filled, shocked red- tinged eyes were now consumed by it.

"Get out." Naruto said firmly and surely.

"Naruto don't be ridic-"

"I said get out."

"And I said no."

"Sasuke, remember when I told you I'd break your arms and legs if it helped me bring you back."

Despite himself Sasuke nodded.

"Well I'll do the same to make you leave."

"Naruto I have a mission-"

"Then get your things and get out."

Sasuke had opened his mouth, ready to argue but Naruto beat him to it.

"I won't say it again Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, taking it all in. The tense lines of his body, the shaking hands, the firm set line of his jaw.

He felt numb.

His ears rang with the words he had dared to say.

And he hated himself for it.

But he didn't stay. He turned around and walked from the room and into their stared bedroom, where the bed was still unmade from their morning activities.

He picked up the things he needed efficiently, his body still functioning while his mind churned. Such is the way of a ninja.

He walked out of the house, into the rain, without an umbrella.

And Naruto stared at the wall the entire time.

However 10 minutes later, when he found himself cleaning the remains of his and Sasuke's dinner off the floor, the reality of what the Uchiha had actually said sank in and triggered torrents angry, confused tears. That refused to stop however hard he tried.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"So, yeah-" Naruto began, only to have Iruka cut through him completely.

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

"Iruka sensei its ok-" Iruka was now stood in front of Naruto, with an unreadable expression over his face. In fact it was quite scary and Naruto decided that he did not like the mixture of anger and worry on the older mans face.

"OK? ARE YOU JOKING?" Iruka ranted, ignoring Naruto's 'whoa there' hand gestures.

"Well ok maybe it's not _ok _but can you please calm down a bit?" His hand automatically moving to the back of his head, where he rubbed at blonde spikes- reminding Iruka of the little boy he had met years ago.

"I need to talk to you. I don't know how t-to", Naruto's voice shook, "handle it."

He couldn't look at Iruka, knowing that the sympathetic expression on his face would make it extremely difficult not to cry.

Iruka looked at Naruto as he in turn looked at his feet while rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"No. I couldn't. I didn't really want to go to bed and when I did I just thought if him so I stayed up."

Iruka nodded in understanding.

"I don't have a mission for a few days so I can catch up on the sleep tonight I guess."

"Is the mission with Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed heavily, "Who knows. We've had quite a few together recently so I might get lucky and be able to go alone."

"Do you want to go alone?"

Naruto pressed both heels of his palm in to his eyes and murmured a quiet "I don't know."

Only the noise of the children broke the silence between the two for a while. Both trapped with their own thoughts.

"How am I supposed to react to this?" The blonde questioned. "Is this something I should forgive easily?"

"That depends entirely on how you feel."

"What if," Naruto cleared his throat, "What if I don't want to forgive him?" He continued slowly, looking pleadingly at Iruka. Was it too much to ask for someone to just tell him what to do, for someone to want to look after him enough to sort it out for him?

Iruka looked pained for a second before turning to look out over the students. "Honestly?"

Naruto nodded silently.

"I don't think that will ever be an option with you and Sasuke."

Naruto looked at the floor.

"Maybe it should be." He mumbled.

Iruka turned and squeezed the arm of his favourite blonde shinobi. "Maybe Naruto. But think about it ok? And you need to let the anger out too. Don't make this easy on him."

Naruto laughed, a true proper laugh, that sadly just made the tears in Naruto's eyes glisten.

"I think Gaara will make it difficult enough for him."

Iruka grinned, "And then you need to talk about it," Naruto stiffened instantly, "Only when you're ready of course. I'm not naïve enough to think that you didn't provoke his bad mood," Iruka continued, raising his hands in mock surrender when Naruto opened his mouth to argue. "But what he said undermines the trust that a relationship should be build on. It wasn't fair of him to use, such a _volatile_ topic as a reason to get rid of some pent up frustration."

Naruto nodded solemnly. Scolding himself mentally when all of his instincts demanded that he defend Sasuke's honour.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." He clapped his hands together, trying to dispel the bad mood.. "Soooooooo what can I help you with now?"

Iruka smiled fondly again, "Well, you could try and teach some of the more advanced kids how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. There's one boy who may even have enough chakra to rival you."

Naruto grinned at Iruka. "Pffffft. As if Iruka-Sensei!"

And with that he was off, interacting with the students, chasing them, making then laugh and firmly convincing them that _this _generation would not hate or fear him in any way.

Unless they did something to his ramen.

Then, of course, they could fear his wrath all they liked.

**-The Argument-**

School had finished for then day and tiredly Naruto tidied the classroom, while Iruka did some marking at his desk. He'd been silent for a while now but the teacher was happy to wait for Naruto to tell him what was on his mind.

Sasuke had visibly knocked the blonde's confidence and for that Iruka would never forgive him.

The brunette looked up to find Naruto hovering at the side of his desk and smiled reassuringly.

A few seconds passed before the inevitable happened and Naruto blurted out what was bothering him.

"Will I ever become Hokage?"

Iruka blinked and looked back to his paperwork. "Honestly?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Y-yes."

"Of course. In fact I now believe in you even more than I did before."

Instead of smiling Naruto simply looked puzzled.

"Why?"

Iruka put down his pen and sorted the children's tests into a pile before looking Naruto straight in the eye, the hint of a smirk lurking under his teacherish exterior.

"Because now you have to prove the bastard Uchiha wrong."

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly when Iruka swore.

"And we all know how far you'll go to do that."

Naruto beamed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok so another delayed chapter is finished. University starts again at the end of September and I'm unsure of a) why I felt that needed to be mentioned and b) how hard it's going tot be this year :( **

**Anyway, I would really really really really love a review. So if you've got a second you know what to do. If not, no hard feelings, just thanks for reading x**


End file.
